newbritanniafandomcom-20200214-history
New Pacifica
http://www.nationstates.net/nation=new_pacifica Overview: The Grand Duchy of New Pacifica is a self governing parliamentary monarchy, consisting of a series of 34 subtropical islands of varying sizes in a free association with New Britannia. The 34 natural islands have a total of 5568 square kilometres, the Grand Duchy of New Pacifica exclusive economic zone is 1800000 square kilometres of ocean. The Grand Duchy of New Pacifica also has numerous atoll colonies and artificial islands as well. The main population centres are on the islands of Port Arthur, Nova Achinsk, and Nova Petrograd. The capital, Nova Victoria, was recently constructed subterraneanly on Port Arthur, with only non-essential buildings and historical districts being on the surface. This was done to both protect the seat of government in the event of attack or natural disaster, and to preserve the old capital for posterity and tourism. With a population exceeding 300 million, many atolls and subsurface islands with natural resources have become "Battleship Islands", in the style of Hashima Island. While a part of New Britannia, the Grand Duchy of New Pacifica pursues its own political and trade agreements (within bounds) and has its own military forces. The Grand Duchy of New Pacifica is proud to be a partner of the larger New Britannia and part of the Britannian family. Culture: The Grand Duchy of New Pacifica has a complex culture that traces its roots to three sources, the native islanders, the first wave of slavic colonies and the second wave of largely anglo and anglo-slavic refugees from the Succession Wars. It has not been an easy blending, but a unique culture, formed of shared hardship and close proximity has become the norm. Somewhat insular, New Pacificans are accepting of other cultures and peoples, provided they do not push their beliefs, customs or habits on them. New immigrants to the Grand Duchy find themselves fast tracked towards assimilation, with state provided lessons in language, culture and civic structure. To prevent ghettoization, the Grand Duchy ensures that new migrants are placed in areas where they will interact with citizens; this is done to encourage participation in the Grand Duchy's unique culture, and to discourage migrants from pertpetuating less savoury cultural habits. Surprisingly, the citizens of the Grand Duchy of New Pacifica are staunch monarchists; with an unwavering support of the Grand Duke or Duchess that makes many other political leaders envious. The aristocracy of the Grand Duchy is small, but highly active. The Grand Dukes and Duchesses of the past have ingrained it into them that an active and fair hand in the lives of their subjects, combined with the limited democratic government, is a recipe for success. The Grand Duchy is one location where the social contract has not been broken by the pressures and luxuries of the modern world. History The Grand Duchy of New Pacifica is a nation born of conflict and instability. Following the disastrous breakup of Britannia, many smaller, vassal nations around it quickly balkanized, while larger enemies began to quickly strike in the rightly perceived moment of weakness. West Pacifica, long an internally contentious nation, tore itself apart in what are now referred to as the Succession Wars. To make matters worse, several claimants brought in support from the failing Britannia. Grand Duke Vasili Mortimer II is credited with leading the third wave of refugees to what is now New Pacifica. Pursued and harried, his force and the numerous refugees in it landed on Port Arthur and set about establishing a defensive work to repel the fleet in pursuit. In a bitter triumph, they repelled the pursuing forces, but at the cost of the heir to the throne's life. Unwelcome in the old country, the Grand Duke lead his people in a series of conquests, eventually uniting all the local islands under his rule; culminating with his marriage to Ahurewa, daughter of the islander's Grand Chief. Since then, the Grand Duchy has flourished as a local power. With a technologically advanced military and large industrial base, they have seen off several assaults. With the recent actions of the 10000 Islands, The Grand Duchy entered into a close compact with New Britannia. Industry The Grand Duchy is a truly mechanized and industrialized nation, easily on par with many of the mainland based powers. Islands, atolls or subsurface islands with natural resources are converted into "Resource Islands" with large working populations and processing facilities. Barren islands are used for military training or converted into "Industrial Islands", where manufacturing are located along with the populations to work and support them. Agriculture and mariculture are serious matters for a nation with high population and low land mass. The RNPN aggressively patrols the waters claimed by the nation to protect the fish and marine life that are harvested by the top end and efficient fleets of fishing vessels each season. In addition, the nation has raised hydroponics and mariculture to new levels. The Grand Duchy produces 85% of its own food stuffs, only needing to import pork, beef and other resource intensive items from the mainland. Tourism makes up a small but significant portion of the economy, with vacation resort islands and atolls for locals and foreigners alike. The national park system is well developed and regulated, with low to no poaching issues. Education Education in the Grand Duchy is very much designed around focusing students into areas they excel in. Primary Education consists of the "Three R's", along with history, basic science, civics, and life skills. This generally takes students from age 5 to age 12. Secondary Education expands on history, civics and basic sciences, but also focuses in on what students are good at; depending on the skills and ability displayed, this portion may take from three to six years to complete. After that comes apprenticeships, Post Secondary education, or entry into the unskilled/semiskilled labour force. Post Secondary Education is free in the Grand Duchy, but you must qualify for entry into programs. Programs range in time from two to eight years. Education in the Grand Duchy of New Pacifica is of the secular/humanist nature. Religions are forbidden to establish their own schools, as are private interest groups. The Service All citizens of The Grand Duchy are required by law to select one of two paths: two years of military service or three years of service in the Civic Service. This period must be start being served between the ages of 17 and 23. Not heartless, the state pays the conscripts and workers (at a reduced wage), and if a position is available that the person already has experience or training in, they are fast tracked towards that. Military service entails 12 months of training, followed by two months of work up training, an eight month rotation with a serving unit, and a two month demobilization. During demobilization, members are prepared for reentry into the civilian world, job placement and/or skills training is arranged, and promising members are enticed to join the regular military or the active reserve. Civic Service is literally what keeps the nation's infrastructure running. Maintenance, new construction, city workers and more groups are composed almost entirely of the volunteers to the Civic Service. Civic Service is typically two weeks to four months of position training, followed by work until the last two months. At which point they enter the demobilization phase and go through a similar process as the military service volunteers. Military The military forces of the Grand Duchy are nothing to sneeze at. Well developed and training, they punch above their weight for a medium sized force. They are a medium sized professional force with a large active reserve and larger supplementary reserve. Their equipment is selected for field effectiveness and ease of use/repair. Training standards are above average across the board, with competent command and sound training. With few exceptions, the military forces of New Pacifica are equipped "off the shelf" or with surplus to keep costs low; families of vehicles are common as well to keep maintenance costs down. New Pacifica does not maintain ballistic missile systems, but does have an extensive missile defence system. The military of the Grand Duchy of New Pacifica is divided into four branches: the NPA: New Pacifica Army, the RNPN: Royal New Pacifica Navy, the RNPAF: Royal New Pacifica Air Force, and the RNPDF: Royal New Pacifica Defence Forces (L/S/A). The army and land defence force are based around the British regimental system, the air force and air defence force around the RAF/RAAF, and the navy and sea defence force an amalgamation of the RN/RAN and Soviet Navy. Arms and Equipment by type: Service Weapons: - FN BRG-15 - FN SCAR H - FN SCAR SSR Mk.20 Mod.0 - M60 Mk.48 Mod.0 - Beretta FS 92A1 - Mk.153 SMAW - Mossberg 590 - HK UMP - McMillan TAC-50 - AI L96A1 - PGW Timberwolf C14 MRSWS - HK69 (40mm) - HK GMG (40mm) - M72A7 LAW - M72E10 LAW - M67 Grenade - FGW-148 Javelin - L16 81mm Mortar - M224 60mm Mortar - L118 105mm Light Gun - FH2000 155mm Gun - IWI Tavor (all configurations)(SF/PSD) - Ultimax 100 Mk.3(SF/PSD) - HK21E (phasing out of regular service) - HK11E (phasing out of regular service) - CETME Mod.C (phasing out of regular service) - Carl Gustav 84mm Recoilless Rifle (phasing out of regular service) - RPG 7 (phasing out of regular service) - Browning M2HB (phasing out of regular service) - Browning Hi Power Mk.II (phasing out of regular service) - Remington 870 (phasing out of regular service) - UZI (phasing out of regular service) - FGM-77 Dragon (phasing out of regular service) Strategic Weapons: - 53T6 ABM-3 Gazelle - S-400 Triumf Logistics and Support Vehicles: - Mk.48A1 LVS with all trailer systems - Mk.48A1 LVS Wrecker - Renault Sherpa Light Carrier - Renault Sherpa Ambulance - Renault Sherpa Command Post - Renault Kerax 4x4, 6x6 and 8x8 - Renault Kerax 6x6 Wrecker Security Vehicles/Armoured Patrol Vehicles: - Renault Sherpa Light APC - Renault Sherpa Light Station Wagon - RG32M LTV NPA: New Pacifica Army Air Support: (all rotary wing) - Mil Mi-28NE Havoc - Mil Mi-35 Hind E (upgraded) - Mil Mi-17 Hip (upgraded) - AW119 Ke - ICH-47F - NH90 TTH Armoured Recce: - Renault Sherpa Light FS Heavy - KMW LGS Fennek - AMX10 RCR Light Armoured: M113A3 family: upgraded to: resist mine/IED threats, resist RPG threats, to use Canadian rubberized tracks, engine upgrades to turbo diesel. Variants in Service: - ACAV with 25mm chain-gun turret - ACAV with 40mm BOFORS turret (proprietary) - Fitter and Recovery builds - APC with RWS or manned cupola - Ambulance - Command Post - Anti-Armour with MILAN (phasing out of regular service) and Spike NLOS - Anti-Aircraft with Crotale EDIR Mk.2 and Mk.3 VT-1/Shikra - 81mm Mortar Carrier - Field Artillery Carrier - Hydra 70mm MLRS carrier (proprietary) Tanks: - AMX56 Leclerc Series 2 T9, upgraded to use German TCCS and MTU 883 engine - AMX56 Leclerc EPG, DMG and MARS variants - AMX30B2 with BRENUS and gunnery upgrades (phasing out of regular service) - AMX30D recovery vehicle (phasing out of regular service) - AMX30 bridgelayer (phasing out of regular service) RNPN: Royal New Pacifica Navy Air Support: Rotary Wing: - Mil Mi-14 (upgraded) - AW119 Ke - NH90 NFH and TTH Fixed Wing: - Dassault Rafale M - F111A Raven - F111K and G Aardvark - F4E, RF4E, F4G Phantom (phasing out of regular service) Surface Fleet: - La Fayette class Frigate - Giuseppe Garibaldi class light carrier - Mistral class amphibious assault ship/helicopter carrier - Kirov class battle cruiser - Slava class missile cruiser - Sovremenny class destroyer - Udaloy class destroyer - Bay class patrol boat - LCAC - Floréal class frigate (phasing out of regular service) - Commandant Rivière class frigate (phasing out of regular service) - Asheville class gunboat (phasing out of regular service) - Attack class patrol boat (phasing out of regular service) Submarine Fleet: - P.941 Akula class ballistic missile and cargo subs - P.667BDRM Delfin SSBN - Oberon class (phasing out of regular service) RNPAF: Royal New Pacifica Air Force Rotary Wing: - Ka-50-2 Erdogan - Mil Mi-17 Hip (upgraded) - AW119 Ke - ICH-47F - NH90 TTH Fixed Wing: - Dassault Rafale B and C - F111K and 111G Aardvark - F111A Raven - F4E, RF4E, F4G Phantom II (phasing out of regular service) - SEPECAT Jaguar S GR3A (phasing out of regular service) Tactical and Strategic Lift: - AN124 Ruslan - AN70 - Embraer KC390 - Transall C-160 (phasing out of regular service) - Aeritalia G.222 (phasing out of regular service) RNPDF: Royal New Pacifica Defence Forces (L/S/A) The RNPDF is divided into three branches: land, sea and air. Within those branches are active and supplementary reserve units. Active units train on their own and in conjunction with the regular elements; while supplementary units train a few times a year. Equipment is almost universally "hand me down", to make best use of war stocks and to maximize equipment life span. Equipment and vehicle labeled "(phasing out of regular service)" indicates that it is being passed onto the defence forces. Category:Coat of Arms Category:National Flags Category:Coat of Arms Category:Nations Category:Coat of Arms Category:National Flags Category:Coat of Arms Category:Nations